This invention relates to a truck, particularly to a hand-operated truck which has an upstanding frame portion connected to a base and two bottom wheels cooperating with an auxiliary wheel to support the truck in an inclined position. A lift means is mounted on the upstanding frame to lift and lower a movable load support so as to facilitate loading or unloading.
Various trucks have existed in the art. The simplest truck, called a barrow is shown in FIG. 1, having an elongate upstanding handle 11 connected to a load support base 12 with two wheels 13 attached at the rear bottom side thereof. In common practice, when carrying luggage or other heavy loads 10 with this barrow, the upstanding handle is inclined to a most convenient position in which a user feels that the weight of the load is the smallest. This position is achieved when the center of the gravity of the load is on the same vertical line as the axis of the wheels. However, it is difficult to maintain the barrow in that position all the time the barrow is in operation because of reasons such as unevenness and turns in the paths on which the barrow moves. If the center of gravity of the load deviates from the ideal position, the user has to use a greater effort to move the barrow. Moreover, the barrow is inconvenient for loading and unloading operations from a higher place to a lower place or vice versa.